mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takanori Gomi vs. Tatsuya Kawajiri
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Pride 2005 lightweight grand prix. It was voted the Pride fight of the year for 2005. The Fight The first round began. Kawajiri landed an overhand right early that hurt Gomi. Gomi stuffed a double up to the clinch. They broke. Kawajiri landed a leg kick. He landed another, both were inside actually. Kawajiri landed another overhand right and missed a knee. He landed another inside kick and another and dodged an uppercut narrowly. Nine minutes left with another inside kick. Gomi landed a body shot and a right hook and hurt Kawajiri and they clinched. Kawajiri kneed the inner thigh. Gomi kneed the thigh and ate one to the body. Gomi kneed the thigh twice. The referee broke them apart. Eight minutes left. Kawajiri seemed tired. Kawajiri landed a jumping knee to the body. He narrowly missed a right hook, or otherwise an overhand right. Kawajiri nearly slipped. Gomi stuffed a double attempt and circled out. Gomi landed a big uppercut to the body. Seven minutes left. Kawajiri landed an inside leg kick, and then a partially blocked high kick. Gomi landed a good straight right. He switched stances. Gomi landed a big left hook nicely right on the button. He landed a body shot. They apparently had a headbutt. The referee broke them up and they touched gloves and continued. Gomi switched stances. He landed a straight right and ate a body kick. Six minutes left. Kawajiri missed a body kick and landed an inside leg kick. Kawajiri was flinching with every feint. He missed a right hook and a body shot. Gomi shook out his arms. Gomi landed a sloppy leg kick. Kawajiri landed an inside leg kick. Five minutes left. Gomi landed an excellent straight right. Gomi missed a left hook and ate a right hook himself, he ate another and landed a left hook. They clinched and Gomi kneed the face. He stuffed a double and they broke. Gomi landed a body shot and a big overhand left and another body shot and the crowd roared. He missed a straight right and landed a big left hook to the body that dropped Kawajiri, he kneed the face and the bdoy as they stood. Four minutes as Gomi was flurrying and the crowd roared. Kawajiri was hurt. Gomi landed a straight right. He dodged an uppercut. Kawajiri landed an overhand right after a bit. He missed a left hook and Gomi stuffed a double once more. Gomi landed a straight right. He landed a left hook to the body and another to the face. He landed a straight right and a hook to the body. Three minutes left. Kawajiri missed a spinning back fist. He landed an inside leg kick. He ate a left hook to the body. Gomi landed a left hook to the body and as Kawajiri was falling again, Gomi kneed the body and then the face and the crowd was roaring. He had the back pounding in under. He had one hook and then the other. He landed lefts in under and rights after looking at the clock. More punches. He had the choke tight and with a bloody nose, Kawajiri was forced to tap out.